


Seeking Help

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> but all mistakes are my own<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve makes a call to someone he hopes can help him show Danny how he really feels<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 12 of the **Parental Involvement** series about Steve coming to terms with the fact he never told his father about his sexuality. There is some comparing of his uneasy relationship with his father to his current relationship with his mother after her twenty-year absence. This part takes place a few days after Part 10, **Honesty** , time-wise

Steve knew he had to fix things.

It had been easy with him and Danny up till now; neither one had said the 'L' word, but it hadn't mattered. It had been the same when Steve was with Freddie - although Steve was carefully not thinking about how that had turned out.

Danny had walked away when Steve hadn't been able to deny telling Catherine he loved her. Steve _had_ said it, and while he meant it, it was different to what he'd felt for Freddie and what he now felt for Danny. But Cath had taken it to mean something deeper, despite what she knew about Steve.

And now Doris was encouraging her to follow that dream.

He had to figure out some way of showing Danny where his heart was, but stop his mother and Cath from sweeping him into something he had no desire to be part of; and do it without hurting Cath. He didn't give a rat's ass about hurting Doris; it wasn't like she'd thought about hurting anyone else when she faked her own death twenty years ago.

Steve had thought about it a lot, and an idea had slowly germinated. The trouble was, it depended on talking to someone he wasn't sure would want to speak to him.

There was no way to do it except the way Danny had done it: point blank. Steve took his courage in his hands and dialed the number he'd snuck from Danny's cell phone.

"Mrs Williams, my name is Steve McGarrett and I've been seeing your son. I know this is-"

"It's nice of you to call me, Steve." The sharp tone cut Steve off before he could get to the point. "But don't you think you should be speaking to Danny?"

"To Danny?" Steve was confused.

"Yes, he's your... do people still say boyfriend, even when you're both men? Anyway... isn't he the one you should be apologizing to?"

Steve screwed up his face, clutching the phone hard. "I'm really sorry, Mrs Williams, and I want to work things out with him, but I was hoping..."

"Steve, you have to know he doesn't take your relationship lightly; not when such a thing is so new to him. Talk to him; let _him_ know how sorry you are."

Steve swallowed, her words giving him the courage to believe she didn't hate him already.

"I don't think he'd listen to me right now, ma'am, but I... had this idea that would _show_ him how I feel. I was hoping you might help me with it, if you mean what you seem to be saying."

There was a pause, and then Danny's mother said softly, "You love him, don't you?"

Steve's heart stuttered at her perception. Steve had been too afraid to admit anything to Danny without knowing how Danny felt about him, but suddenly he felt unable to deny Danny's mother the knowledge Steve had kept so closely guarded inside his own heart. "Yes, ma'am, I do."

"You're a very polite boy. Your military training has served you well. I imagine your parents are very proud of you."

"They never told me..." Steve's eyes felt moist and he frowned, trying to compose himself before speaking again. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I don't want Danny to... leave me. Will you help me?"

"I want Danny to be happy, Steve. Do you think you can make him happy?"

"If I can't… I'd be willing to die trying." Steve's composure was slipping fast; he could hear the pain in his own words.

"Good. Then of course I will."

~//~


End file.
